Aquaman
Orin or Arthur Curry is the Atlantean-Human son of Atlanna and Thomas Curry. He is king of Atlantis, husband of Mera, half-brother of Oceanmaster and member of the Justice League, under the alias of Aquaman. 'Origins' Arthur Curry was born to lighthouse keeper, Thomas Curry and the Atlantean queen Atlanna. Despite their love for each other, Atlanna had to leave and return to her home of Atlantis, forcing Thomas to raise Arthur himself. As he grew, Arthur demonstrated many of his mother's gifts, including his ability to speak with sea life. At some point, he was taken to Dr. Stephen Shin, who would make his findings of the young boy public, only for Tom to destroy his research and steal a vial of his blood. Shin payed Black Manta to retrieve the vial from the Curry household, only to be confronted by Thomas, who died, suffering a heart attack. Arthur, now fully grown, found and killed Manta's father, which he believed was responsible for Thomas' murder. He soon left civilization and lived off the grid for a while until Vulka, Atlanna's advisor brought him to Atlantis. As a result, he would become king of the undersea nation. Arthur would find his queen in the form of the Xebel princess Mera, who was originally sent to Atlantis to kill him. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 13 As the chaos in Metropolis escalated, Arthur had become bewitched by Circe, who influenced him to begin an attack on the surface. This changed when Superwoman and Martian Manhunter arrived in Atlantis to stop this invasion. Aquaman battled them under Circe's spell, however after shaking this spell, Arthur fought alongside the heroes against Circe, who threatened the well-being of Mera. Succeeding in this, Arthur was reunited with Mera and went to sort out the matters in Atlantis. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Hybridized Atlantean Physiology:' Being born of a human and an Atlantean, Arthur possesses many powers and abilities normal Atlanteans possess. He does however possess some abilities Atlanteans themselves don't possess, which make many consider him a "Super-Atlantean". Though whether or not this is because of his hybrid nature or his royal heritage is unknown. **'Superhuman Durability:' **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Reflexes:' **'Superhuman Senses:' **'Superhuman Leap:' **'Accelerated Healing:' **'Magic:' **'Life Force Connection:' ***'Marine Telepathy:' Abilities 'Weaknesses' *'Dehydration:' Like normal Atlanteans, Arthur is susceptible to a faster rate of dehydration than normal humans, however because of his unique nature, he can last much longer out the water than normal Atlanteans. 'Equipment' *'Trident Of Poseidon:' A gift from the ancient god Poseidon, Arthur was given the mighty trident of Poseidon and wielding it when he needs to fight, as well as serving as a symbol of authority in Atlantis. *'Atlantean Armor:''' Aquaman wears armor made from Atlantean materials, likely Orichalcum, which is believed to be indestructible. The armor is shaped in the form of scales, like fish and orange in color for the top piece, but green for the gloves, leggings and boots. The boots possess fins on the back, as does the gloves and the collar of the top is made from gold. The belt is also made, likely from Orichalcum as well and the buckle serves as his symbol. The symbol is shaped in the form of an "A" for his alias "Aquaman". Category:Atlanteans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Justice League